Dean and Sam Drabbles
by the red panda alchemist
Summary: As the title reads. Will mostly be romance and humor and the rating will be from K to T. Suggestions are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed as we walked into the hotel room. I looked over at Sam; he was fiercely rubbing his eyes, trying to dislodge whatever was irritating his eye. "What happened?" I asked looking up the taller man.

"It's nothing – just a little dust that got in my eyes." Sam quickly explained, waving his hand nonchalantly. I frowned, a little worried for him. My elder brother senses were tingling and telling me to help my little Sammy.

"Here, let me see." I said walking towards him.

"No, its fine – it's nothing, really." Sam insisted, walking away from me, so l followed him.

He walked about three steps before the back of his knees hit the bed and he crashed down onto it, dragging me down with him. He huffed as I landed on top of him heavily but before he could get me off, I restrained both of his hands above his head and pinned his body with mine.

I told him to open his eyes so that l could see what the problem was and to see if it was hurting him. When he finally opened his eyes l could see that it really wasn't that bad – it was just a little bit of dust on the corner of Sam's eye.

"It's not that bad Sammy, you're just a wimp." I joked, pinching carefully at the dust and flicking it away.

He only replied, "Jerk."

"Bitch." I laughed, rolling off him and the bed.

* * *

Inspired by "Lucky Star" I own nothing not Supernatural or Lucky Star

This will be a dribble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	2. Chapter 2

The case was simple. Find the nest of vamps that had been dinning on the locals, take off their heads and get out of town.

And it was simple it was what came after that made this complicated. A "seer" as he called himself had come up at the very end of the case.

One of the vamps had said that they had known that they would be coming and that she was ready to die. So after asking-demanding-the name of the person that had tipped off the vamp, they left the bodies to find the man.

His name was James Moss and he could tell the future. Or at least that's what the man had told them as they stood at his front door.

James had opened the door and let them in with no problem. His cockiness was starting to piss me off, first he flirts with Sammy and then the jackass starts to touch him!

The bastard had then started to hang off Sam like he was a coat rack! I was ready to punch this asshole in the face, but then he sends Sam outside.

I looked towards James, brow razed.

"So you're in love with your brother l see, very very naughty Dean." James said with a smirk. To say the least l was shocked, how in the hell did this asshole know anything about that?

"Do not." I mumbled not wanting to talk about my love for my little brother with some guy.

James razed a brow, "Oh really? Then the jealousy l could see and feel coming off you, was just my imagination then?"

"Dude whatever you smoke is your business." I said taking a set on one of the chairs in the room.

James rolled his eyes at me. "Dean l am a seer, l can see the past, future and present and l can see Sam's future and past. I can see that you love him and your futures are intertwined."

Then he smirked "Your sex life is going to be great by the way."

I blushed a very unmanly thing to do. Thankfully Sam came in before l could punch James in the mouth for watching Sam and me having sex, even if he didn't mean to.

"Hey Sammy let's get out of here, ok?" I ask as l walk towards the door.

Sam blinked "Um sure ok." He said confused.

Before we could get to the door, James who had come out of nowhere grabbed my hand.

Before l could protest my head was brought down and a pair a lips where on my own.

As soon as in started in ended and l was out the door with a silently raging Sam next to me.

"You are one lucky guy Sam, his a good kisser and not that bad to look at either." James said with a wink as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Inspired by PetShop of Horrors

This will be a dribble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	3. Chapter 3

When l was younger, around the age of 13 to 17 l had always pictured a normal life.

My dream job-which at the time was to be a doctor-a wife, 2.5 kids, and a dog. The perfect life with the perfect family.

Well that dream was shot of course because of the "family business" of killing things at go bump in the night. I used to think that l could get out of it, that l could have my dream and be happy.

Well l guess that you can't always get what you want. I had to learn that the hard way.

Jess had to die for me to learn that and dad had to disappear for a bit to. But Dean was there to help me and be there for me. It made things a bit easier to deal with.

I was still hoping for that family and the perfectly normal life, even if it seemed to be getting farther away from me.

Then Dean goes into a coma after we get hit but the demon driving the truck.

And my dream was ripped away from me all together. Deans fine but now dads dead and we're having problems again. It sucked so hard and he wouldn't talk to me about it.

It think that it was around there that my dream started to change. It went from dream job and family, to hunting with Dean and making Dean fell happy, to put a smile on his face that seemed to forever wear a frown.

I hated to see him so down and wanted to help.

After that my dream changed again, l still wanted Dean to be happy but happy with me. In more than a brotherly way.

It was wrong and sick but it was just how it happened. Dean had always been there for me, he was the only person on this earth that knew everything that was bad about me and still loved me.

So was it really any surprise that l feel in love with my big brother? Or that l wanted us to live happily ever after in a simple house with a dog out front?

It's what l was hoping for with all my heart, and as Dean would say l was acting like l was in a chick flick. But it's hard to see the one you love with someone other than you.

It's like this soul sucking force that drains you of happiness and leaves you with a pained loss.

Then when l got hurt on a hunt everything changed. It was a demon that had gotten a swipe at me with a knife before we could exorcise it out of its meat bag.

It was only a small cut, not really deep or blooding that much but Dean still wanted to patch me up, and so l let him.

It was an accident really. Dean was looking down at the cut and l was looking down at him, he looked up and like a very lame movie we ended up locking lips. He didn't pull away for more than seven seconds and l sure as hell didn't want to pull away.

Dean had gotten awkward about it about started to apologize. It was cute at first but then it got annoying so l had to shut him up.

The kiss started slow and then it got deeper.

And after that, well let's just say that the motel is not going to be happy when they find weird white spots all over the walls.

It turned out that Dean had been going through the same thing that l had. He didn't know what to do about it so he acted like nothing was wrong, in true Dean style.

In the end my dream came true, it may not have been my first dream and it wasn't perfect but it was us and l love it that way.

I guess you can say that we need each other to be happy.

* * *

Guess who just got back from a ten hour plane ride! I had a lot of time to think about what l was going to write about next and then "You can't always get what you want" comes on to my playlist and then "Teenage Dream" right after it and so here this is!

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	4. Chapter 4

We are something unique, Sammy and l.

Sam is the whip cream to my pie, Sam is the black to my white.

Sam is the one for me. No one else can put up with my crap or know me as well as he does. No one can make me feel what l feel when l'm with Sammy.

And l know that l'm the one for his too. I've seen him with girls and they can't handle him. When his sad they don't know how to make him feel better or what to do when his pissed and looking for a fight.

I don't know what l would do without him. I really don't, l have a good feeling that l would crash and burn and not have Sammy there to put out the flames for me.

Or l would get my ass into something stupid and l would die because Sam's not there to get my ass out of it. A world without Sammy is just not a world that l want to live in.

And what would Sam do without me? He would most likely get himself killed trying to kill whatever killed me.

Sammy is so sweet, even if he acts like a bitch sometimes. I think that he knows that l like it when he asks me about my day when we're not together.

I just like to know that he cares about me and the pie he puts out for me if his not there. My little brother is so sweet!

Sammy is really all that l need, well pie to of course but mostly Sam. He knows it to and that's why we're never far apart.

We don't work well apart. We suck when we're not fighting together or researching together or really just about anything on our own.

I'm thinking that we should get married sometime soon. I've been thinking this over for some time now and l've decided that we should do it.

It would be easy, all we need to do is change Sams last name, and then he would "take" mine! The only problem being is that l still have to tell him that we're doing this.

But l can see Sammy walking down the aisle, all dressed in white a big smile on his face. It would be the best day of my life.

And all l have to do it get him to say yes to it and l can find a priest!

* * *

I was watching a video for Hetalia-Axis Powers with the Perfect Two as a song and this just popped into my head! Oh and yeah Dean sounds OOC l know but l put him that way because l think it goes with the song.

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	5. Chapter 5

We had just come back from a hunt, an easy salt and burn. Well until a witch came along and decided that we got in her way.

I ended up getting hurt trying to protect Dean by getting in her way. The injury was nothing fatal it was just a deep cut with a small knife that the witch had on her.

Nothing really life threatening.

We had just gotten to the hotel when l felt Dean punch me in the arm that wasn't hurt. "Dude!" I yelled, pissed that he would punch me when l was nursing a cut arm.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way Sam, l can handle myself just fine." Dean said lowly like he was trying to hold back his anger.

Without thinking about it l hit him back. His reaction was to kick me in the shin.

By now l was getting even more pissed off at him for being an asshole, so l slapped him in the face. The anger from both of us was perfuming the air around us like a dark black cloud. I could see the red angry hand mark on his face and wanted to kiss it better, but my pride got in the way of me making the first move to apologize.

Before l could do anything Dean picked up the piece of cake that we had left out, because of are rush to get started on the job, and shoved it into my face.

I froze for a second, not moving to retaliate too shocked that Dean had smashed cake into my face.

"That's what you get for slapping me, bitch." Dean said voice smug with the knowledge that he got me back.

I smiled through the cake, as l picked up the ketchup that Dean said that we needed to have for fries, opening the cap and shot it at his face. It ended up all over his face before l stopped. "And thats for being an asshole, jerk." I smirked at him.

What happened next was a thing of beauty. We looked in to each other's eyes and we razed our hands, balled them into fist and swung.

Our fist hit their mark on both of our cheeks, and we both fell backward.

We laid there on the floor for a little bit before we got into a sitting position. Our eyes locked and all of a sudden were kissing each other. It was filled with teeth and punishing force behind it.

We pulled apart when breathing became a problem and l rested my forehead against Deans trying to get air into my lungs. Dean laughed, l looked up at him a question mark on my face.

Dean looked at me and said "It's nothing Sammy, l just think that your cute when you're mad at me."

I punched him in the face before getting up.

* * *

A kiss with a fist is better then none~

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	6. Chapter 6

I can say when l'm jealous and right now l am so jealous l can't stand it!

It was Sam and Castiel they were getting way to damn close. They were like little girls prancing around talking to each other like they were the best of friends!

I know that l told Sam to get to know Cas more but this was over the top! I mean Sam was almost setting in the angels lap!

Or that's what my jealous mind sees, in reality they were just hanging out more and not talking me with them and Cas was taking my little Sammy from me goddamnit!

Sammy is _my_ little brother/lover, not Castiels lover! I know that l was the one that told Sam to get to know Cas better but damn it if l had known that they would be spending this much time together then l never would have said anything!

But what means it _so_ much worst is the fact that Sammy is a little innocent. I can see the way the angel looks at Sam and l sure as hell don't like it.

We haven't told anyone that we had a not so brotherly relationship besides Bobby and it was really starting to become a problem.

With Castiel around all the damn time l can get one kiss-just _one!-_before his out the door again with the damn angel.

Speaking of the devil, the formerly thought of angel just popped in to the hotel room. It was just me in the room because Sammy had to do some research on the hunt we were working on.

"Oh Dean l was looking for Sam, l thought that we could go to see the moving pictures." I assumed he meant the movies.

"His not hear right now actually, but l wanted to talk to you while you're here." I said thinking it would be a good time to talk about Sam's and l's relationship.

"What about?" Castiel said confused, not knowing what l wanted to talk about.

I figured that l should be very blunt about it, "I want you to stop hanging out with Sam."

More confusion showed on the angels face.

"Why?" He asked having no clue as to why l would ask that of him. Once again l thought that being blunt was the way to go. "Because l can't have sex with Sam if his only here for about five minutes at a time."

Shock was first then denial and then more confusion. "You have never informed me of this relationship between you two."

"Well it was supposed to be a secret but l thought that it would be good for my sex life if l told you." I said to the close to heartbroken angel.

"Ok then l will see you later when you need me." Castiel said before vanishing from the room.

Just as he vanished Sam opened the hotel door, with a stack of books in this hands.

I moved to help him with the books taking five off the top and putting them on the small table. After Sam put the other books down l pulled him close for a long and slow kiss, surprising him.

After we pulled away did his ask, "What was that for?"

I smiled and answered "Because l missed you."

* * *

I'm not really sure were this popped up at~

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked out of the room and if he hadn't l would have kicked him where the sun don't shine.

We had just had a fight one of many it seemed now a days. We fought over every little thing, what to eat, what to hunt, what state we went to. It was driving me crazy and the thing was l never started the damn fights!

It was always Dean that starts it and l fight back because he makes me so pissed!

I wanted to kick his ass two ways to Sunday, because of the fight we just had. I had jokingly said that he needs to stop being a playboy and think about settling down with a nice girl, Dean flips the fuck out on me and before l know it we're screaming at each other.

I hate it when we fight, l really do but damnit l hate it even more when he doesn't talk to me.

And that's what he has been doing for the last month and fighting is the only time that l hear anything out of his mouth besides when we hunt.

I was worried more than anything really. Worried that he did something that wouldn't be able to tell me, the list of things wasn't long but it was still there. I just hope that he didn't do something dumb without telling me.

Like selling his soul to a crossroads demon.

A wave of exhaustion hit me like a truck so l laid down on the bed under me and feel into a restless sleep still worried about Dean.

* * *

It was about three or four hours after l feel asleep that l heard the hotel room door opening and knew that Dean was back.

I sat up on the bed, waiting for Dean to come in and go to sleep without saying a word about the fight like he had been doing for every fight. But when he got into the room fully l could see something in his arms.

He turned to look at me, not surprised to find me up. He walked over to me until he got to the bed and sat on it.

Salience rained over the room for a bit until Dean started to talk.

"I'm sorry, l'm sorry for being a jackass and starting fights and for not talking to you, l'm sorry that l made you worry about me and that l know that l don't deserve your forgiveness but l'm asking anyway." He said it so fast that it took me a minute to comprehend what he said.

When l had processed what he said l couldn't hold myself back from hugging him. He just looked so miserable that l couldn't not forgive him.

After we pulled apart from the hug did l ask him the question on my mind.

"Why were you acting like an asshole for the past month?"

Dean didn't answer right away and got down on the floor in front of me, on one leg. I was confused for all of six seconds before l knew where this was going.

"I was being a dick because l couldn't make up my mind if l should do this or not, but l can see now that l should have done this a long time ago." Dean said voice shaking because of the emotion he put into his words.

I could feel unwanted tiers come into my eyes wanting to fall but l was unwilling to let them.

"Yes." I said my voice nothing but a whisper. "Yes?" Dean questioned staring at me in shocked awe.

"Yes." I said louder so Dean could hear me, "Yes."

Dean went to hug me but before he could l punched him in the mouth.

I then grabbed his head so l could kiss him.

My big wonderfully dumb older brother had just asked me to marry him and l was the happiest little brother in the world.

* * *

I need help guys! I'm running out of ideas fast! So that means help me and review or PM about things you want to see! If l love it l will write longer stories for you guys! Oh and YouTube is a wonderful website.

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	8. Chapter 8

That damn cat was under the bed, l could feel it.

The reason of a cat being in the hotel they were staying at was because of Sam. The damn cat was Sams idea and his cat in the first place.

Sam had whined and begged for hours for the dumb thing. We found it when we finished our last job in the dead victims' house and Sam had suckered me into taking the thing with us.

"Just until we find a home for him." He had said and being the dumbass that l am l let him keep it for a bit.

It was the worst thing that l ever did in my life.

The little son of a bitch loved Sammy. Always purring around him and loving all up on him, that wasn't a problem no the problem was the damn thing hated me.

In just two days l had gotten 32 scratches on my face, arms and legs! Just in two days!

I hate that damn cat and whats even worst is that Sammy's getting attached to the devil spawn. Hell the cat even had a name now and it was Alfred.

I thought it was a weird name to give to a cat but the damn thing loves it was Sam calls him that, he just hates it when l call him it. Or it could have been that l add bitch at the end of it.

Anyway Sammy had just on out to get us lunch and he told me to watch the cat and try to get along with him….yeah right.

The damn thing was so sweet to Sammy when he was here but as soon as he was out the door the little bastard ran up on the bed on to my lap and scratched my face.

So l got out my gun and l'm going to shoot it.

I'll just get Sammy a new cat one that doesn't have claws.

I had my head under the bed looking for the damn thing, the thing was that l was so focused on finding the devil spawn that l didn't hear the door opening.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?" Was what l heard and as a reflex l tried to left up my head.

The key word there being "tried" because l was stopped by the bed. I ended up banging my head and as l pulled my head out from under the bed the damn devil cat runs out and jumps into Sam's arms.

Trying to get out of this without Sam killing me for trying to kill the cat l tried the innocent act.

"I thought l saw something under the bed and l had to investigate it." Unfortunately l suck at lying to Sammy.

"Un huh, sure that's what you were doing." Was the only response l got back.

Sam put the food down on the little table that was in the room, but he was still holding the cat and it was rubbing against him, the little suck up.

"So how was your time with Alfred?" Sam asked setting down on the bed next to me with the little bastard in his arms.

"Oh was had a great time." I lied, because even if l hated the damn thing Sammy loved him and l can't say no to Sam.

Suddenly the devil cat jumped out of Sam's arms and clawed my face once again.

This time he got me on the bottom lip.

"I'll kill that little bastard!" I yelled getting ready to get up and shoot the damned thing.

Sam pulled me back down and before l could protest a pair of soft lips were on mine. I melted into the kiss enjoying the taste of salt that was most likely to be from Sam stealing fries on the way back.

The kiss ended and l looked at Sam with a question in my eyes.

"It was too distracted you from trying to kill Alfred." He answered simply.

I smiled and took hold of the back of his head and said "I may need to be distracted a little more."

* * *

I need help guys! I'm running out of ideas fast! So that means help me and review or PM about things you want to see! If l love it l will write longer stories for you guys! Oh and YouTube is a wonderful website.

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	9. Chapter 9

We stopped at Bobbys for a few days to get the Impala a new door because of a little dent that a driver who wasn't paying attention backed up into the car.

Dean was pissed and bet the hell out of the guy and said that we were going to Bobbys. I didn't really care because l thought we could use a few days off.

Dean and Bobby were out of the house, Dean changing the oil in the car and Bobby had gotten a call from another hunter about something or another.

I was in the house by myself and l was bored. So l thought that l would take a car from Bobby and use it to get lunch for Dean and me.

I had lost my wallet on the last hunt-thankfully nothing was in it. So l had to locate Deans wallet, l finally found it in a pair of jeans he wore the other day.

I was looking for a 20 when l saw something in it.

Pulling it out l realized that it was a picture. It was a small wallet sized picture but l could make out what the picture was. It was me and Dean, on a bed in a hotel room having sex.

I froze for a second not really believing what l was seeing. After l thought about it a little more l realized that Dean had a picture in his wallet, of us having sex.

The blush that ran across my face would have made a tomato green with envy. I can't believe that he has a picture of us doing that! I thought as l moved towards the door dropping the wallet and bring the picture with me.

I found Dean under his car, his shirt stained with oil. He most of heard me coming because he rolled out from under the car to meet me.

"Whats up Sam?" Dean asked wondering what l was doing out here.

I was too mortified to say anything so l just held out the picture. Dean looked at it for a moment because looking back at me, then away again looking guilty.

"So what were you snooping around in my wallet for?" Dean asked trying to get the bad light off of him.

"Dean l'm going to kick your ass if you don't tell me who took this picture and why you have it in your wallet." I said deathly calm.

Dean gulped knowing that l would kick his ass.

He sighed before telling me, "I took the picture, l set a timer on the camera and as for why it's in my wallet for is because you look so sexy in it." Dean finished with a grin.

I grinned back as l handed him back the picture and turned around.

As l walked away l yelled back over my shoulder, "I hope that picture was worth it because you're not getting sex for two months!"

I smirked as l heard Dean run to after me, yelling about how unfair it was.

* * *

I find that l'm very mean to Dean~

This will be a drabble series, only with Dean and Sam! If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	10. Chapter 10

Sam….turned into a moose.

Well not really a moose he just had the antlers of a moose. Which is what made it all the more funny.

Nothing we can tell was the cause of his mooseness, it just happened over night. We just woke up on morning and Sammy had moose antlers.

It was the funniest shit that l've ever seen in my life.

I didn't stop laughing for a full ten minutes a think. And Sam was just sitting there with his new antlers, pouting.

It was funny because his so tall and he kinda does look like a moose in human form.

When l did stop laughing l walked over to his bed and sat down. I started to touch them to see if it was just a joke. My hands met solid antler and l started to get a little worried because my little brother as moose antlers growing out of his head.

Sam looked worried to as his hands came up to run along the appendages that grew out of his head.

"Does it hurt?" I asked wondering if he felt any different. He took his hands from the antlers and looked at me, "No my head just feels a little heavier than normal."

I hummed and looked back at the antlers, they looked like the belonged to an adult male moose, which would make sense because Sammy is an adult male human.

I looked at Sam for a little while and after several minutes l took hold of his antlers and turned his head to look at mine from where he was staring at the mirror.

I looked into his eyes and smiled as l said, "You're the cutest moose ever Sammy."

I then kissed my Sammy moose, it was sweet and caring reassuring Sammy that l wouldn't leave him even if he did have moose antlers growing out of his head.

We pulled back when breathing became a problem and Sam said that he was going to take a shower because he knew it was going to be a long day.

I asked if he wanted any help with his shower, Sam blushed and it was all the answer l needed and l fallowed my not so little moose brother into the bathroom.

* * *

So I've been seeing a lot of Moose!Sam everywhere so guess who thought it was cute? Oh and l also have a story that l want someone to do with Sam/Dean/Hellhound and its rated M (just to let you know that it's _that_ kind of story) if anyone wants to try it tell me~!

If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


	11. Chapter 11

I was so embarrassed and l still had to get to the room.

Ruby had dropped me a few blocks from the hotel and told me to walk from there. Oh when l see her again l'll kill her with her know damn knife!

It was her that got me into this mess and she couldn't even drop me off outside the damn room.

We had just finished an exorcism with a nasty demon in an abandon theater. After that we tried to save the human that was left behind, it was useless because he was long dead and l ended up with blood all over my shirt and pants and Ruby told me to change. She didn't want me to get blood all over the place and leave anything for the police to find.

Ruby said that she would take my cloths and get rid of them for me.

But the only cloths that they could find was a maid costume. I protested that l wasn't going to wear that thing outside but l lost that battle when Ruby said that l could just walk out naked and walk to the hotel.

So with no other way choice l put on the damn thing. It had a French maid style to it but the main color was a not so dark but no so light pink with the other color being black.

The top was pink with black straps with a black bow in the middle of the chest. Where a woman's breast were supposed to go there was pink and down from there was black with a little apron around the waist that was pink.

The bottom trim of the costume was the same color pink. The dress was so short that it almost didn't cover my junk and left my legs exposed to everyone.

I also had on a black pair of heels that l had to wear with the outfit because my shoes also were covered in blood. It hurt to walk in them and l had a new found respect for the women that wear them.

I got to the room without too much trouble besides the catcalls and staring.

In my single minded need to get into the room and change l had for gotten that Dean was most likely in the room and waiting for me to return.

I only remembered that when l saw him laying across one of the beds not facing me.

"Hey it's about time you got here, l've been waiting fo-"

Dean stopped talking when he turned around and saw me. For a second he froze out of shock before he moved.

Before l knew what was happening l was pinned to the door by a body and my lips were occupied by another pair.

I was confused for all of three seconds before l started to kiss back. I moaned into the kiss, feeling Dean's hands travel up to the hips, pulling back the dress a little.

Dean then moved down to my neck, biting and leaving love marks on it.

Dean pulled back after he felt that he had enough marks on me and looked into my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked still a little dazed from the kiss.

Dean grinned at me before putting his lips close to my right ear and said "I had to make sure that everyone knows that your mine if you're going to be in that costume."

* * *

Till next time, luckys!

If you have suggestions that you would like to tell me about please review and tell me about them. I would like to hear your ideas and tell me if l have spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, l have no beta! Updates will be whenever l have some inspiration or someone reviews and tells me what they want!


End file.
